


when hope died in pandora’s box.

by Shrai



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Family Dynamics, Gen, Grief/Mourning, How Do I Tag, Hurt No Comfort, Inspired by The Fall of Icarus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Inspired by Twitter, Inspired by the Legend of Pandora's Box (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), My First AO3 Post, POV Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Needs a Break (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, oh wait he's dead, spoilers for today's stream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29791368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shrai/pseuds/Shrai
Summary: Pandora’s box. Though there are many versions and renditions of the same story, there is one that seems to ring true. One that fits, more than all the others. In the end, it doesn’t matter how accurate the story is, it is just a story. In the end, it matters what it represents.orTommy streamed while I was in Creative Writing Club and thus I ignored the prompt and wrote this instead.
Relationships: Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 2
Kudos: 80
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	when hope died in pandora’s box.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't actually use anyone's names in this (besides Dream) because I was thinking of turning this in to the actual class. I think you'll get the gist though.
> 
> If not:  
> Narrator- Techno  
> Theseus- Tommy  
> Icarus- Wilbur
> 
> legends and myths may be slightly inaccurate as well, since there are many renditions and i only did a quick google search :)
> 
> T-T the 3/1/2021 tommy stream gave me 10 canon deaths in one hit, the brainrot is real

Pandora’s box. Though there are many versions and renditions of the same story, there is one that seems to ring true. One that fits, more than all the others. In the end, it doesn’t matter how accurate the story is, it is just a story. In the end, it matters what it represents.

Pandora’s box was a gift. It was given to Pandora, a box full of mystery, yet she was ordered not to open it. She wondered what was inside, what wonders could be held inside, given to her as a gift. Eventually, curiosity overcame her and she opened the box, releasing death, evil, and misery into the world. Pandora tried to close the box and stop the suffering from going out into the world, but it was too late. She shut the lid, trapping Hope inside.

When I used to tell this story to Theseus, he would always ask me, “what happened next? Who saved Hope? Who returned death, evil, and misery back to the box?” And I would always tell him, “I don’t know. I don’t know, Theseus.” He would look at me in disbelief and cursed me for not knowing. The story of Pandora’s box and its ambiguity always troubled young Theseus. Of all the stories I had ever told my little brother, Pandora’s Box was one of his least favorite. He much preferred the triumphs of the very myth he was named after or the stories of the downfalls of evil. Yet… he asked me to tell him the story each month that I remember in our childhood. He still asked what happened next. “What happened to Hope?”

_“I don’t know, Theseus.”_

It was the truth. Maybe it was missing from my books or I overlooked it, but to me, the tale of Pandora’s box ended. Just like that. Death, evil, and misery still roamed free in the world. And Hope was still trapped in Pandora’s box.  


Later on in life, many of the stories I told seemed to foreshadow our own lives. 

He built wings with our brother, such beautiful wings that allowed them to fly. They would rival our father’s, they would rival even the Angel of Death’s. Their nation, though weak in resources and manpower, had a spirit and feeling of nationalism that could rival even the Empire that had dominated the world before it. 

I had warned them. I warned them to be wary of the power they gained after winning independence. To be wary of how they handled their newfound responsibility. But despite all my warnings, they flew too close to the sun. They forgot that with power came corruption. Their wings began to fall apart. And though Theseus survived, Icarus did not. And Icarus brought his own creation down with him in his downfall. 

Though I aided Icarus in his own destruction, I had not expected his fall. In hindsight, I should have. I should have known as his brother. There were so many signs that foreshadowed the eventual fall of Icarus. From the dangerous lack of self-preservation to the late night ramblings of a madman which kept us awake at night. So different from the brother that I knew in our childhood. I should have known. 

But that was so long ago, and we can no longer change the past. And that was not the only tragedy that rang true. For that was the story of Icarus. Now we tell the story of Theseus.

Theseus, the only one willing to look the Minotaur in the eye and proclaim himself his equal. Theseus, so beloved and detested, known for his triumphs and fiery spirits. He would be the next to fall. 

After the fall of Icarus and the failure to destroy what he had created, Theseus would be betrayed and exiled by his home. The one that he and Icarus created from nothing. The one that _he_ fought tooth and nail, gave up everything he loved for, only to be backstabbed, exiled, and betrayed. 

He would be stuck in exile with his own living nightmare, labeled as Dream. Dream who would scar him so badly, who would threaten him with death, who would leave his entire life a desolate landscape as what once was there could no longer be rebuilt. He couldn’t get back what was already lost. Not his brother, not his friendships. Not even me.

To Theseus, Dream was death, evil, and misery all in one. No one else had caused him more pain than Dream. Dream was the one who challenged him and Icarus when they built their wings to fly. Dream who urged Icarus on, too close to the sun, and aiding in his downfall. Dream was the one who suggested his exile. And no one else would fight back. No one else had hope. No one else who would have done it was still alive. Only Theseus. Only him. Only my little brother.

He ended up coming home. Despite everything, despite the looming threat of death above his head placed there by nightmares, despite being at his lowest, Theseus would not die like the one in the tale. He would not be casted into the sea by Lycomedes, no. Not even what he had left of Icarus was destroyed, not when his father and I were against him, not when he and his best friend were to die. He continued to defy the Minotaur, defied fate itself, and looked his own nightmares in the eyes as he declared, “You ruined my past, but you will not ruin my future.”

His final triumph. Theseus locked away his nightmares, locked away Dream, in what the others called Pandora’s Box. An inescapable prison that was indestructible and heavily guarded, overlooked by the Warden. The maximum security cell was where Dream was kept and monitored. Pandora’s Box.

And thus, the stories still continue to ring true.

All of the worries everyone had were sealed away in Pandora’s Box, and the world seemed to forecast clear weather from here on out. But poor Theseus. Poor, poor Theseus. Theseus was still plagued by his nightmares, no matter how locked away they were or how far away he was, they still ravaged in his brain. He needed closure. He needed confirmation. 

And his curiosity for answers would be his downfall.

He opened Pandora’s box, but instead of releasing death, evil, and misery for a second time, Hope trapped himself inside with him. 

When Hope died in Pandora’s box, when his nightmares finally took his life for the last time, everything and nothing happened at the same time. The world screamed his name and mourned while others cackled and chuckled and screamed. They screamed as I plunged my knife into their throats and my tears burned their wounds. Their laughter echoed throughout these hallowed halls. They will not die, no, they will not. They will live and live and _live_ , unlike _him_. 

He died alone, facing his own fears and nightmares. Icarus had his father by his side as he took his final breaths. Icarus’s enemy and rival died painless and quick. Theseus died alone and forgotten.

Hope’s death shook the world in the way that it was silent. It was not extravagant nor grand, as his friends had expected him to go. Not in a war or a battle or a duel. No, he went silently, beaten to death by his own nightmare, in the very prison he had locked it into.

The sky was bright and clear when he died. He hadn’t seen the sky in a week. He would never see it again, in life.

With Hope’s death came the denial of close friends. He had died before, in their eyes. Yet back then, he had come back. They refused the fact that he was dead, they thought that he would come back. Theseus would not come back. With his death came the regret and grief of a warden who felt like he could’ve done more. Should he have been faster to the cell, should he solved the issue that trapped him within the prison walls quicker. The Warden rue the day he had let the issue get this far, that he took so long and left Theseus with the one they called Dream. With his death, the sorrow and shame of those who once wanted him dead arose, as they realized that he had been the one who cared for them and fought for them even if they resented him. 

The world still turned. The sun still burned. The stars still shined. The world still went on.

And with our Hope’s death, came the grief of a family who regretted what they hadn’t done. The remorse of a father and angel. The contrition of a brother and traitor. He and I mourned the loss of yet another family member. Yet another loved one lost to time, soon to be buried in the past and forgotten.

With Theseus’s death, I lost another brother to his own nightmares and madness. With Theseus’s death, he finally joined Icarus. 

And though I ache to see their faces, long to hear their voices and laughter… 

I will not follow the same fate. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading <3  
> remember to hydrate and to take care of yourself :D
> 
> @shaishrai and @raishh_ on twt


End file.
